moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlenne Duskrose
"What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly." =Description= ---- She's easy on the eyes but may be a confusing mix to some. Her elven ears point out past her hair, adorned with silver clasps, but her skin is sun-kissed. Her eyes are iridescent sapphires beneath a dim blue glow. Her form is fit and toned, the way one might turn out if they did light to medium work on a daily basis. Her raven hair is long and waves like the restless sea. Armor Her armor is light. She can usually be found in her Fleet uniform or casual wear. Arms Cait gives preference to blades and pistols over her magic, being taught to fight like a sailor from an early age. She has on her person standard issue equipment when on duty. =History= ---- Born at sea upon the Silver Princess of the Kul Tiras Navy, Cait Duskrose is a child of the two worlds of Quel'dorei and Kul Tiran. Youth Being raised by a ship's captain wasn't easy. As a teenager, she often found herself employed by the clubs in Boralus either dancing or serving drinks. When she wasn't trying to keep food on the table and a mainland roof over their heads, Cait's nose was stuck in a book. She quickly began learning languages from all over the world and of all factions. As a child, she never missed a ship's blessing by the Tidesages. Though fascinated by the rituals, it was shadow and runes that grasped her interest. Adulthood Currently, Cait can speak and read in eighteen different languages including Titan and all clan dialects of Orcish. She's also proficient in multiple technologies and is an expert at fixing that which is broken. She served on the Silver Princess from the day of her birth until the vessel's day of retirement. Her home now is with The Blackwake Fleet. Her practicing magics include runic magic and shadowcasting, though she prefers fighting the old-fashioned way. Nobility Her father, Wesley Townsend, was born into noble blood of House Townsend. Upon his betrothal to Cyera Duskrose (a Quel'dorei) he was disowned from his family and house. Cait has never pursued to reclaim his or her titles. =Personality= ---- Cait is rule-follower. When on duty she makes sure she presents herself to the highest standard and gives her respect where it is needed. Some might go as far as to call her a 'good girl', but something lurks deep inside of her that wants to break free. Typically, she's soft spoken and smiles most of the time. She wears her heart on her sleeve and is only untruthful when deemed fit (which is rare.) Beliefs Though not a practitioner of the Light, she is a follower. She attends church every Sunday and bears a small tattoo of the cross on her right inner wrist. Quirks She is known to be an animal lover, especially cats. Relationships Cait's current relationship status is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Tirasian Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:Shadowcasters Category:Sailors